sur l'amour (2Hyun)
by justmeaniethings
Summary: Hanya kisah Jonghyun dan Minhyun. yaoi. bxb. boyslove. NU'EST fanfiction. 2Hyun/JMin/JRMin/BugiHwang
1. chapter 1

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

#2Hyun #JMin #BugiHwang

Warning:

Rated M!!

YAOI

Typo everywhere

Minhyun ngerjapin matanya pelan. Ia baru aja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengusap kedua mata rubahnya bergantian agar bisa terbuka dengan lebih lebar. Samar-samar dia bisa liat kamarnya yang udah terang benderang oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sisi jendela yang terbuka. Karena kaget liat keadaan jendela yang terbuka, Minhyun langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aduh!" keluh Minhyun dalam posisi duduk. Dia ngerasain sakit dibagian pinggang sampai ke bagian selatan bawahnya yang dia baru sadari kalo gak tertutup apapun.

"Astagaaa dasar Jjong-ah!" ujar Minhyun sedikit kesal lalu buru-buru mengambil satu buah kemeja putih kebesaran yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kemudian memakainya.

Minhyun mengancingkan kemeja putih kebesaran itu satu persatu dan berniar untuk turun dari ranjangnya untuk menyusul sang pacar yang dia yakini pasti sedang ada di dapur. Kebiasaan pacarnya itu memang setelah bangun tidur pasti akan menyiapkan sarapan. Maklum aja sih dia emang lebih jago masak dibandingkan Minhyun yang cuma bisa masak ramen instan aja.

Cklek

Baru aja Minhyun mau turun, pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu udah terbuka dan nampilin pacarnya yang cuma pakai boxer tanpa atasan membawa satu nampan yang dia yakini pasti sarapan buat mereka. Minhyun masih diam mandangin pacarnya yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya sesekali meringis waktu menyadari bagian dada, bahu serta punggung pacarnya terlihat guratan merah bekas cakaran dirinya karena aktivitas mereka semalam.

"Heyy good morning, princess.. Gimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanya cowo yang bernama Kim Jonghyun itu, pacar kesayangan Hwang Minhyun.

"Morning Jjong~" balas Minhyun sambil tersenyum manis membuat mata rubahnya semakin terlihat menyipit dengan kedua pipi yang terangkat dan bersemu merah. Manis, amat manis buat Jonghyun sangat gemas dengan pacar kesayangannya itu.

"Pagi ini hanya pancake. Tak apa?" Jonghyun memberikan sepiring pancake dengan maple syrup diatasnya ke pacarnya yang masih betah duduk diatas ranjang mereka yang sudah sangat berantakan. Selimut yang sudah ada dilantai, sprei yang lecak dan kusut disemua sisi bahkan bantal milik mereka berdua sudah ada dibagian kaki tak beraturan bentuknya.

Bagaimana mau beraturan kalau semalam mereka malah keenakan buat melakukan yang iya-iya tanpa mikirin waktu dan tempat? Mungkin hampir 7 jam lamanya mereka melakukan itu sampai jam 5 pagi mereka baru berhenti itupun karena Minhyun yang merengek buat berhenti karena kelelahan dan mengantuk.

Wajar sih bagi mereka buat melakukan itu semalam karena udah lama mereka tidak saling bersentuhan. Jangankan bersentuhan, bertemu saja jarang akibat kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Jonghyun harus pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaannya selama satu minggu sementara Minhyun disibukkan dengan jadwal operasi pasiennya mengingat Minhyun adalah seorang dokter spesialisasi toraks. Seminggu waktu yang cukup lama buat mereka karenanya aktivitas semalam lah yang mereka pilih untuk saling melepas rindu. Untung saja ini akhir pekan jadi mereka tidak ada jadwal pekerjaan.

"Cokelat atau kopi?" tanya Jonghyun pada pacarnya yang kini sedang sibuk menikmati pancake itu hingga mulutnya tampak penuh. Sangkin asiknya makan, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau syrup maple nya berceceran kesekitar bibir tipisnya.

"Duh makanmu masih saja berantakan." ujar Jonghyun sambil mengusap sisa syrup di sudut bibir pacarnya dengan ibu jarinya dan menjilatnya.

"Kau kan tau apa yang aku suka." balas Minhyun akhirnya setelah berhasil menelan pancake yang tadi masih bersarang didalam mulutnya. Gak perlu banyak tanya lagi Jonghyun pun langsung memberikan satu cangkir cokelat panas ke arah pacarnya yang tentu saja langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

Jonghyun memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas karpet berbulu halus dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada ranjang mereka. Dimeja kecil dihadapannya sekarang terdapat satu buah laptop berlambang apel tergigit yang sedang menyala dan menunjukkan beberapa data serta statistik yang cukup rumit. Sepertinya sih itu data perusahaannya.

"Jjong~ sedang apa?" tanya Minhyun lalu langsung bertingkah manja dengan memeluk sebelah lengan kanan Jonghyun erat seperti kucing yang sedang minta diperhatikan dan manja.

"Aku harus mengecek data perusahaan. Ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." balas Jonghyun lalu sebelah tangannya yang bebas langsung mengusap lembut surai blonde pacarnya yang kini sedang dalam mode manja.

Iya, gitulah Minhyun. Jika diluaran, dia dikenal sebagai dokter dengan kecakapan, ketampanan dan ketegasan yang membuat siapapun begitu menghormatinya. Ia dikenal sebagai dokter muda dengan segudang prestasi dan kesigapan membuat para dokter dan perawat lain yang berada di rumah sakit di tempat yang sama dengannya bekerja bekerja begitu segan terhadapnya. Namun sifat Minhyun itu akan berubah jadi seratus delapan puluh derajat jika sudah berada di dekat pacarnya.

Minhyun bisa berubah jadi sangat manja jika sudah ada didekat pacarnya, Jonghyun. Jonghyun sendiri sih gak pernah masalah kalau Minhyun mau bermanja-manja dengannya. Lagipula Jonghyun sendiri suka kok memanjakan pacarnya yang manis itu. Sifat manja Minhyun itulah yang buat dia jadi berguna dan dapat melindungi pacarnya.

"Apa harus dikerjakan sekarang? Kenapa tidak nanti saja? Besok? Ini kan hari Sabtu~ bukan waktunya kerja. Kau tidak merindukanku?" rengek Minhyun manja sambil menarik laptop milik Jonghyun dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan sang pacar.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya dulu, sebentar saja, ya?" ujar Jonghyun sambil mengusap lembut kedua pipi Minhyun yang mengembung lucu karena dirinya sedang cemberut.

"Sebentar untukmu itu bisa 2-3 jam dan aku bosan kalo harus menunggumu Jjong~" setelah berbicara begitu, Minhyun langsung membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha Jonghyun yang masih hanya berbalut boxer hitamnya. Usil, ia sedikit memainkan karet boxer pacarnya membuat Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja memaklumi tingkah pacarnya itu.

Jonghyun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan data perusahaannya kembali menghiraukan pacarnya yang masih usil memainkan karet boxernya entah apa tujuannya. Setengah jam lebih Jonghyun masih juga belum bergerak, ia masoh fokus dengan data dihadapannya, mengabaikan makhluk manis yang masih berada dipangkuannya.

"Auuu itu sakit, princess~" keluh Jonghyun saat merasakan gigitan pada area perut sixpacknya yang terekspos karena dirinya yang masih bertelanjang dada sejak tadi.

Minhyun sendiri hanya memberikan cengirannya sambil mengusap-usap ruam kemerahan di kulit tan seksi pacarnya yang tadi digigitnya. Jonghyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya membuat Minhyun kembali cemberut akibat diacuhkan.

Minhyun menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya agak sedikit kedalam, mempertemukan wajahnya dengan sesuatu yang menonjol dari balik boxer yang dipakai sang pacar. Sesuatu itu terlihat agak menggembung membuat cengiran usil langsung tercipta diwajah Minhyun.

"Oouuhhh apa yang kau lakukan, princess?" Jonghyun langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah sedang melahap bagian selatan dirinya yang sedang setengah menegang. Cepat-cepat dia langsung mendorong kepala sang pacar agar menjauh dari miliknya.

"Kenapa? Sudah lanjutkan saja kerjaanmu! Aku kan juga sedang asik main-main dengan Jjong kecil~" balas Minhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi mengulum benda itu pelan dari luar boxer yang dikenakan Jonghyun membuat bagian depan boxer itu jadi basah karena air liur dan sedikit precum yang keluar.

"Ouuhhh hen-tikannhh sayangghhhh" ujar Jonghyun susah payah meski harus diselingi desahan kenikmatannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jonghyun bingung saat melihat Minhyun yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya tadi membuat Jonghyun kecil keburu mencuat tegang. Dia memang paling tak bisa menahan hasratnya jika sudah bersama pacarnya yang manis itu.

"Aku capek. Mau mandi aj-" ucapan Minhyun langsung terpotong saat Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangannya dan menciun habis bibirnya tanpa ampun. Dalam ciuman itu, Minhyun langsung tersenyum licik karena berhasil mengubah fokus Jonghyun dari pekerjaan sialannya itu.

"Gak semudah itu kamu pergi dari tanggungjawab. Sekarang-" Jonghyun menarik satu tangan Minhyun dan mengarahkan kembali ke miliknya. Ia arahkan tangan putih itu melewati karet boxernya dan bersentuhan langsung dengan miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Ayo selesaikan. Lanjutkan lagi." ujarnya saat tangan Minhyun berhasil telak mencengkram miliknya itu. Minhyun hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi dengan tangannya.

"Oouuhhh ya sayanghhhh begituuhhh hmmphhhh" Jonghyun menarik tubuh Minhyun lalu kembali melumat bibir manis pacarnya itu tanpa henti. Dan yah pagi itu kembali diisi dengan lanjutan adegan panas mereka berdua. Salahkan Minhyun yang sudah berani mencoba menggoda Jonghyun. Have a nice Saturday~

-END-

A/n: pertama kalinya berani buat nulis couple terlangka 2Hyun/JMin dari Nu'est. Maaf yaa aku cinta sama couple ini dan karena ff mereka terlalu langka, jadi nyoba buat terjun nulis ff buat mereka hehe agak gak pede sih nulis ff ini apalagi ini ff singkat yang ditulis sewaktu di bandara #efekbosankarenadelay.

Aku tunggu ya kritik dan sarannya hehehe


	2. chapter 2

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

#2Hyun #JMin #BugiHwang

Warning:

Rated T

YAOI

Typo everywhere

Minhyun menatap dalam diam pintu kaca coffee shop itu. Mobil van yang tadi mengantarnya sudah pergi meninggalkan Minhyun sendiri disana yang berdiri diam sambil menatap rindu ke arah sosok laki-laki yang sedang sibuk membersihkan coffee shop seorang diri.

Langit sudah amat gelap bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam yang menandakan jika coffee shop itu sudah tutup. Minhyun merapikan sedikit mantel cokelat beserta turtle neck putih yang dikenakannya dan tak lupa letak kacamata yang juga ia kenakan sebagai salah satu alat penyamarannya kala berada diluar seperti ini.

Dengan satu helaan nafas sebentar, Minhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu kaca coffee shop yang membatasinya dengan sosok laki-laki yang sedang membelakangi dirinya.

Kringg

Tap Tap Tap

Grebb

"Minhyunie?" ujar laki-laki yang dipeluk oleh Minhyun. Ia suka bagaimana sosok itu memanggil namanya. Ia rindu sosok itu memanggil namanya.

"Jjongie~ I miss you~" ujar Minhyun sambil memeluk erat pinggang laki-laki itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap laki-laki itu, mencium aroma tubuh yang begitu dirindukannya.

Jonghyun, sosok laki-laki itu hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Tak hanya Minhyun yang rindu. Ia juga begitu menahan kerinduan yang teramat bagi sosok manis Hwang Minhyun yang hampir dua bulan ini tidak ditemuinya. Ia rindu dengan aroma tubuh Minhyun, kekasih yang sudah lama tak bisa ia jumpai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, hmm?" tanya Jonghyun sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya dan balik memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya itu, mendekapnya dengan dekapan hangat penuh kerinduan.

"Yujin noona yang mengantarku. Ughh aku rindu kamu Jjong~ sangat rindu~" balas Minhyun tanpa mau melepas pelukannya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga merindukanmu, Minhyunie~" balas Jonghyun sambil mengecup pelan puncak kepala Minhyun yang masih setia dalam pelukannya.

Cukup lama mereka berada diposisi seperti itu sampai suara perut Minhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Minhyun mengigit bibirnya dan kembali menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Sementara Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa dan mengusak gemas rambut blonde kekasihnya.

"Lapar? Kau pasti belum makan kan tadi? Duduklah biar aku siapkan sesuatu untukmu." ujar Jonghyun sambil mengantarkan Minhyun untuk duduk disalah satu tempat duduk dipojok coffee shop yang sudah kosong.

Jonghyun segera berjalan menuju dapur coffee shop untuk mencari beberapa makanan yang masih ada. Beruntung ia tadi menyimpan beberapa sisa cake untuk ia bawa pulang. Ya, di coffee shop tempatnya bekerja memang begitu. Jika ada beberapa cake yang tersisa, dalam artian tidak terjual, para pegawai yang bekerja hari itu bisa membawanya pulang. Mereka memang hanya menyajikan cake-cake yang baru bukan cake-cake dingin yang sudah berhari-hari tak laku.

Jonghyun mencicipi sedikit cake cokelat miliknya, memastikan jika cake itu masih enak dan layak untuk dimakan. Ia tak mungkin juga kan asal memberikan makanan untuk kekasihnya itu? Ia tak ingin kekasihnya sakit. Setelah meyakinkan jika cake itu aman, ia juga tak lupa menyiapkan satu minuman favorite kekasihnya, Hot Chocolate.

"Hey kenapa melamun, hmm?" tanya Jonghyun saat menghampiri kekasihnya yang terdiam.

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun." balas Minhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini. Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberikan ini. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa mengganjal perutmu sedikit." ujar Jonghyun sambil memberikan dua buah cake cokelat dan juga Hot Chocolate untuk Minhyun.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan menerima cake pemberikan sang kekasih lalu memakannya. Meski cake itu sudah tidak hangat lagi, namun rasa dari cake itu masih tetaplah enak dan Minhyun menyukainya. Bahkan sangkin menikmatinya, Jonghyun jadi dibuat terkekeh dengan cara makan kekasihnya yang kelewat lucu. Bagaimana tidak jika Minhyun makan seperti tupai, dimana menyimpan makanan dikedua pipinya membuat pipi tirus itu menggembung lucu.

Jonghyun masih terdiam dengan pandangan tetap terfokus pada kekasihnya. Senyum terus terukir diwajahnya setiap detik ia menatap Minhyun. Menurutnya, apapun yang Minhyun lakukan pasti terlihat manis dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

Akhirnya cake cokelat itu habis dilahap oleh Minhyun. Dirinya cukup merasa kenyang hanya dengan memakan cake cokelat yang diberikan kekasihnya tadi. Sejak sore ia memang belum sempat untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia memiliki beberapa jadwal pemotretan hingga fansign yang membuatnya sibuk hingga melupakan waktu makan.

Untuk kalian yang belum tau, Minhyun ini memang seorang artis. Lebih tepatnya seorang model serta penyanyi yang sedang hitz dan begitu terkenal di Korea bahkan ketenarannya sudah menjamur hingga keluar negeri. Karena pekerjaan dan ketenaran yang diraihnya inilah yang menyebabkan dirinya harus memiliki banyak jadwal yang cukup padat hampir setiap harinya. Ia sibuk untuk memenuhi kontrak dan bertemu dengan fans-fansnya bahkan minim waktu untuknya mengambil istirahat sejenak. Terkadang, Jonghyun amat merasa kasihan dengan semua jadwal padat kekasihnya itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang bekerja sebagai barista di sebuah coffee shop kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Pekerjaan yang jauh berbeda dengan pekerjaan milik kekasih yang begitu gemerlap.

Awalnya, hubungan seperti ini tentu tak mudah untuk mereka jalani. Menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seseorang yang begitu dielukan dan dipuja hampir seluruh masyarakat di Korea tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Jonghyun. Ia harus banyak menekan egonya hampir setiap saat. Minhyun memang kekasihnya, namun Minhyun juga bukan hanya miliknya seorang diri. Minhyun juga dimiliki oleh fans-fansnya. Fans yang sudah membuat nama seorang Hwang Minhyun besar hingga sekarang. Dan karena itulah Jonghyun memutuskan untuk selalu menutupi hubungan mereka. Ia hanya tak ingin kekasihnya itu mendapat kesulitan jika nantinya fans-fansnya tau jika idola mereka harus berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda biasa, seorang barista dengan penghasilan minim yang jauh dari bayangan.

"Setelah ini aku antarkan ke apartmentmu, ya?" ujar Jonghyun lembut sambil terus memandangi kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku menginap ditempatmu saja ya Jjongie~" tolak Minhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan jadwalmu besok? Para wartawan? Kau tau sendi-"

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan meminta Yujin noona untuk menjemputku di tempatmu. Untuk wartawan, aku kan pintar menyamar dan bersembunyi. Jadi ijinkan aku menginap ditempatmu, ya?" ujar Minhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Please? Aku tidak suka di apartment itu. Disana dingin, aku lebih suka di tempatmu, rasanya sangat hangat. Ya? Ijinkan aku menginap, ya?" sambungnya lagi tak juga menyerah.

Terkadang Jonghyun bingung dengan kekasihnya ini. Dia tinggal disebuah unit apartment yang besar dan mewah yang banyak ditinggali oleh artis ataupun orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Tapi dia selalu lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengannya, disebuah kondominium sederhana yang ada dipinggiran kota Seoul dengan alasan dia lebih betah jika tinggal bersamanya dibandingkan harus tinggal sendirian di apartment mewah sendirian. Jonghyun sebenarnya tentu ingin menolak Minhyun untuk menginap di kondonya. Bukan karena ia tak suka tinggal dengan kekasihnya, ia hanya tak ingin kekasihnya nanti akan mendapat kesulitan. Wartawan itu ada dimana-mana, begitu juga dengan fans-fansnya. Salah sedikit, Minhyun pasti akan mendapat masalah. Ia hanya tak mau kekasih manisnya itu jadi susah, karenanya ia mau melindunginya.

"Jjongie~ please ijinkan aku menginap ditempatmu, ya?" Minhyun kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jonghyun dan merengek untuk diijinkan.

"Baik. Hanya semalam dan besok pagi aku yang akan mengantarmu. Jangan membantah! Aku hanya tak mau membuat kehebohan pagi-pagi kalau Yujin noona datang. Kau tau kan seberapa ramai dan hebohnya dia? Bisa-bisa tetangga yang lain tau dan kau-"

Cupp

"-iya iya aku tau! Thanks Jjongie~ love you~" ujar Minhyun lalu kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Minhyun sama sekali tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan kekasihnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang menuju kondo milik Jonghyun. Hari sudah semakin malam dan jalanan juga sudah semakin sepi, sudah hampir tak ada lagi orang-orang bahkan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Minhyun berniat untuk melepaskan topi hitam yang dikenakannya -topi milik Jonghyun yang sengaja ia pinjamkan untuk kekasihnya- namun segera dihentikan oleh Jonghyun sendiri. Minhyun itu bukan orang yang suka mengenakan topi, karenanya ia tak betah saat harus memakai benda itu yang katanya untuk sedikit menambahkan penyamarannya terutama menutupi rambutnya, mengingat warna rambut Minhyun yang begitu terang tentu saja akan mudah menarik perhatian.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Jonghyun merasakan ujung hoodie abu-abu yang dikenakannya terasa tertarik dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Minhyun yang melakukan? Jonghyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang kekasih.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya lembut sambil kembali membenarkan letak topi hitam miliknya di kepala sang kekasih.

"Aku mau itu~ lapar." ujar Minhyun sambil memberengut. Jonghyun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Minhyun dan mendapati pedagang odeng dan tteokbeoki yang masih setia menjajakan dagangannya.

"Hahh~ baiklah. Tapi kau tetap berdiri dibelakangku, mengerti?" Minhyun pun segera menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

Jonghyun memesan satu porsi tteokbeoki yang tidak terlalu pedas juga beberapa tusuk odeng serta fishcake untuk kekasihnya. Minhyun sendiri sedaritadi hanya diam dan terus tersenyum saat kekasihnya itu membelikan makanan kesukaannya.

"Ahh chogiyo.. Sepertinya saya pernah melihatmu? Dimana ya?" ujar penjual itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Minhyun. Jonghyun dan Minhyun pun sedikit menegang dan saling berpadangan.

"Ahh sepertinya anda salah lihat. Ini uangnya dan terima kasih.." ujar Jonghyun lalu segera menggandeng tangan Minhyun untuk segera menjauh darisana sebelum timbul masalah.

"Tunggu! Anda Hwang Minhyun? Benar Hwang Minhyun kan?" ujar penjual itu membuat Jonghyun dan Minhyun semakin mempercepat langkah kaki mereka.

"Hey tunggu! Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu? Hey!" teriak penjual itu. Beruntung jalanan sepi kala itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin akan ada keributan malam-malam begini.

END

A/n: cerita kedua 2Hyun yang aku buat. Maafkan kalo masih kurang ngefeel ya dan alurnya yang agak aneh hehe kritik dan saran selalu kutunggu loh~


End file.
